Eclare: Forever and Always
by dance4ever95
Summary: 1 day Clare finds out that she is pregnant and she thinks that Eli will never speak to her again if she tells him then he gets worried and joins her in the bathroom and they have a talk- there is more to come just wait
1. IIII'm Pregnant Eli

Chapter 1

_**Flashback 1 year ago:**_

**_Oh no! I can't believe this! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Why does Eli have to be so infuriating but so damn cute at the same time? I hate him. Wait! I take that back! I am so absolutely in love with Eli. He would never feel that way about me. Can't he see it plainly in my eyes? I am so madly deeply irrevocably in love him. Hmmm I guess a girl like me can only dream….._**

If only our relationship was still like that…. I wouldn't be in this situation. My eyes are boring into the little pink plus sign that says I'm pregnant. Oh coarse! Only me, Claire Edwards 'Saint Claire', gets pregnant the first time I have sex. I wonder what Eli is going to think. Oh no! Eli! He probably is going to never talk to me after this.

*Knock. Knock*

"Blue Eyes you there?"

"Y-yah!"

"Claire? Are you all right? You sound like you are sick. Let me in, please?"

I go and open the door. Eli comes in with worry written all over his face.

"Wha-"but he stops mid-sentence when he sees the pregnancy test in my hand.

I start crying.

I'm so so so sor-rrrry! Eli I don't know how this could have happened! Me took precautions. We were safe. I really am very sorry!" I say still crying. Tears streaming down my face ,as if they were a river.

It is silent for a couple of moments before he takes me into his arms and holds me.

"Oh Claire, don't be sorry. There is nothing wrong with this situation. Maybe it is a bit early, but I will love you and our baby still. There is nothing to be sorry or crying about." He lifted my chin with his hand and smiled.

"I love you Eli. You are the greatest boyfriend in the whole world you know that? Every girl would kill to have someone like you." I say poking his chest.

He smirks his famous smirk and says, "Hmmm…. maybe; but they don't have me, you do. And forever and always will me heart be yours and our baby's.

By now tears are streaming down my face.

We stay like that wrapped in each other's arm in the Girl's Bathroom at the school.


	2. Ali Jenna I'm Pregnant

Chapter 2

_***In my version Jenna and Clare have always been friends and Adam isn't a Transgender***_

_***We are back to where we started with Eclare in the bathroom someone walks in***_

(Eli)

I hear the creaking of the bathroom door as it opens and in pops Ali and Jenna. Once they see me they stop dead in their tracks.

Ali is the first to speak.

"Uhhh.. Eli you do realize that this is a girl's bathroom not a boy's bathroom." Then she turned to Clare.

"And Clare why didn't you answer my text messages this morning?"

"She was a little busy puking her guts out and crying." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that Eli?" it was Jenna this time.

"Ali. Jenna. I-I-I-I-I'm pregnant." Clare said quietly.

Ali and Jenna's faces were priceless. It was a mix between are you kidding me and O.M.G and support.

"Clarebear, oh my god are you okay? No way you could be pregnant! Especially about all your talk about being pur- Oh God you weren't drunk were you?" Both of them said simultaneously.

"Oh hell no! Why would I be drunk? But I still am pure. It was worth it." Clare said grinning mischievously. This made me grin too.

"Ewwwww Clarebear too much information! We so did not need to know anything about your experience!"

"Anyways…. Clare I think we should set up a doctor's appointment for at the earliest today? You know to check up on you and see how far along you are."

When I said 'we' her eyes sparkled with so much passion and love that I almost started crying right then and there. What is it about Clare that turns me into such a sap. All I can say before I met her I would never admit that I would cry and I could see love in the girls eyes.

*Ring, Ring*

Ali and jenna were the first to speak after a long silence. " Well I guess- Oh what the hell! Clarebear we are so excited for you and Eli! You guys will be the most awesome parents in the world! Ah! We are so absolutely excited!" they had us in a strangle hold, then said their goodbyes and see ya's.

"Finally I thought they would never leave!"

"What made you feel that way mister?" her tone accusing.

"Cause I couldn't do this." I said leaning in.

She met me half way. A moment later I tried to pull away but she pulled me back for one more long kiss.

"Woah there Turbo… I'd know you would kiss me like that I would have gotten you pregnant a long time ago. Ha Ha just kidding." I said smirking.

"Wait Clare what are we going to tell our parents?"

"I already told mine during 3rd period. They kicked me out. They said that if I dared showed my face anywhere near them that I will be sorry."

I hugged her. "So basically you are homeless. But not for long cause Eli has an idea. How about you stay with me Blue Eyes?" the words came out of my mouth and it was too late to take them back. But the more I thought about the more I liked the idea of waking up every morning seeing my beautiful girlfriend.

It took her a moment to decide. "Yes! Of course! Eli wait what about your parents?"

"Oh right. I guess we will find out later. But right now let's get to class."

And with that me and Clare walked hand in hand to English


	3. Your having

_***Hey guys I haven't written in a while I am having writers block so if this chapter sucks just tell me. Oh and I openly except Ideas on what I should do so please please please please comment give me pointers.***_

Chapter 3

(Clare)

*at the doctors*

_Oh god! Oh god! I don't know what to do! I still can't believe this! I'm at the '_Baby Doctor' who knew Saint Clare would be like this! _Wow!_

"Hey Blue Eyes stop shaking. You are going to be just fine. Come on look on the bright side we get to see our kid." Eli said holding my hand with his stupid stupid stupid smirk that made me fall for him in the first place.

I smile. This all I can handle right now.

The door to the back room opens and out comes Jenna and K.C.

"Jenna? What are you doing here?" I asked

She looked at me and smile.

"We are going to have a baby too! Clarebear our kids can be besties!"

She threw her arms around me. I hug her back.

"Since when?"

"I found out yesterday. I was going to tell you but I didn't want to ruin your moment."

"Ahhhh! Jenna! I am so so so so happy for you." I hug her tighter.

"Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy the doctor can see you now." The nurse said.

"I guess that's us." Eli says tugging on my hand.

"See ya later Jenna! See ya K.C.!" I give them both a hug.

"Congrats bro." K.C. says bumping fists with Eli.

"We have got to go."

_*20 minutes later*_

"Hey Clare and Eli are you ready to see the baby?" The doctor asks.

We both nod. All the while holding hands.

The doctor puts this blue gooey stuff on my abdomen. After a few moments of moving the stick around I hear the most beautiful sound in the world… my baby's heart. It is this tiny wooshing sound. It's not till Eli wipes my eyes that I realize I am crying.

"You see there you go. There is your bab- wait I think I found another. Well would you look at that. You two are having twins." she says.

Eli squeezes my hand and asks, "How far along is she?"

"Well since you can see the heart beats, you are about four months along."

_Wow how could I have not noticed until today?_

"Can we know the sex of the babies yet?" I ask.

"No. Not yet. It is still too early to determine right now. But about five months is when we can tell. When do you want to set up an appointment?"

"Whenever is good for us." Eli and I said at the same time.

"Okay. Alrighty then. I'll just get you cleaned up and then I can send you two on your way."

I forgot all about the doctor when I looked at Eli. "I love you Eli."

He grins and gives me a kiss. "I love you too Blue Eyes."

"You too are the cutest teenage couple ever. Both of you will make great parents."

"Clare is a fighter." Eli says dreamily.

"So are you." I say touching the tip of his nose with my finger.

"Okay you are ready to go. How many pictures would you like?"

"uhhhh… 12 I think." Eli says. Then turns to me and says, "You know for Adam, Jenna and K.C., Ali, My parents,us, Declan, Fiona, Darcy, Emma and Spinner, Mia, and your parents too."

The doctor hands us the pictures and she says bye.

Eli takes my hand and we head home to his house. I mean my house.

"That went better than I thought. I thought they would react like my parents did. But, no. It was the complete opposite."

Eli just shook his head and kept on smoothing out my hair.

We laid on his bed like for a couple of minutes.

*Hell's Bells by ACDC*

"It's Ali huh?"

"Yep." He said with a grin "Her theme song."

I answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"OH EM GEE! Clarebear! Tell me everything!"

"We are having twins."

"EEEEEEEP! OH EM GEE! First Jenna!Now you! I get to be an aunt to not two but three!"

Eli is kissing my neck. Telling me in between kisses to hang up. Soon enough he finds my lips.

"Ummm.. Ali can I – talk- to you- later? I'm- a little – busy." I say in between kisses.

Eli grabs the phone and tells Ali bye, then hangs up and continues kissing me only this time harder.

His fingers are everywhere in my hair. And mine his.

"Clare I love you so much."

I touch his cheek. "Eli I love you too."

He kisses me again.

I pull away. His smile slips to a frown. "Hey… It's bedtime. I am really tired. I love you, but let's sleep."

"Fine." He surrenders. Then He pulls me closer and we snuggle for a little bit then drift slowly off to sleep.


	4. Will you marry me?

_***Okay Guy Thanks so so so much for your reviews. They will be taken into Consideration. Keep posting Ideas. Any are welcome. Anyways I am glad u like it***_

Chapter 4

The next few weeks were crazy, horrifying, and fun all at the same time. Crazy because everyone was fussing over us and sending me and Eli gift cards, money, and that stuff for the twins. Horrifying because I have gotten bigger and Jenna pulled me and Eli along with her and K.C. everyone was weird and too cheerful for Eli so I decided we don't take the baby class. I have baby sat enough to know how to take care of the child. Fun because we are counting down the days we get to see the sex of our babies. Eli says we are going to have a boy and a girl. Elijah Tayson Goldsworthy Jr. and Schuyler Crystil-Mae Goldsworthy.

We get to go to the doctor on Friday. We are so excited. But I guess we just have to live in the moment. Eli is going to make such a good father. I think he is more excited than me but I highly doubt that. Let's just say we are equally excited. No more. No less.

Jenna and Ali are coordinating the baby shower plans with Darcy. She is coming home from Africa. I am excited I haven't seen her in almost two years. She gets to meet Eli. Actually Eli is the one who is paying for her trip back home. I love that boy.

(Eli)

Ahh. I am so nervous. I don't know how to do this. I mean I love her. I really do. I just don't know how to tell her I want to spend the rest of my life with her without sounding like a cheesy starstruck boy who doesn't know what he is talking about. I love her and I really do know what I am talking about. I am serious when I say I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I hope she says yes. Adams says she will but I guess we will see. I have gotten Adam, Drew, K.C. to help me with the plans. I have Jenna, Ali, Emma, Mia, and my mom to keep Clare busy so she doesn't know what is going on. Tonight's the night…. It is now or never.

*Later at night*

I walk up to our room. Clare is sitting on the queen sized matrice eating Neapolitan ice cream with sardines and whatever gross stuff she can stand to eat. Yuck.

"Hey Blue Eyes." I say giving her kiss on the cheek

"Hey E.J. Hey Sky." I say giving her belly a kiss.

She giggles.

"I love you Eli." She says going back to eating her 'ice cream'.

"So…. You want to go for a ride?" I ask. My heart accelerating as she looks at me.

"I would love too." She smiles and takes my head and gently asks, "Can you help me up?"

"Oh yah. Of course!" I help her up. And we walk downstairs and outside to Morty.

Once we are on the road I relax and a big smirk spreads across my face.

"Okay you have an evil grin on your face. Where are you taking me?"

"Oh just a little abandoned chapel that is totally party worthy."

"No way! Wait. What's the occasion?" She says grabbing my knee.

"Oh…no reason. Can't a man take his woman on date even if she is pregnant.

Her face has this ear to ear grin and she is silent the rest of the drive.

When we get there I get out and go open her door for her.

"Why thank you kind sir." She says in cute fake British accent.

"Malady." I say bowing to her.

Now or never. Here it goes.

"Clare you love me right?"

She nods.

I grab her hand and look deeply in her beautiful gorgeous blue eyes.

"Will you Clare Dianna Edwards… do me a favor?

"Of course. Anything."

"Will you marry me?"

She throws her arms around me and over and over says yes. She said yes! I am so so so happy. Ugh! Clare she has turned me into this sappy cheezy boy that is only in movies. She grabs me and kisses me hard and long. Something moves. We both freeze.

"Was that-"

I nod.

Then all of the sudden we are both grinning like a pair of morons.

_***Okay I hope you liked this chapter. I am still taking suggestions on anything else I should add. I will try and keep adding chapters as quickly as I can.***_


	5. Clare goes shopping & more

Chapter 5

I can't believe it! He asked me to marry him! Oh my goodness! The Friday after this we went to the doctor for our monthly check-ups and guess what! We are having a boy and a girl! Eli was right. What should their names be?

"Blue Eyes what are you thinking about?" Eli asked.

"Oh, just baby names. I like the name Spencer Michelle for our girl, and our boy maybe Seth James?"

Eli was quiet for a moment. "Hmmm… I like those… are you sure?"

"Of course I do!" I say throwing my arms around his neck.

"Okay choking me; may I say; hurts."

"Oops."

*knock knock*

"Come in!"

In walks in Fiona and Adam.

Before anyone could say hi Fiona asks,"Hey Eli can I borrow Clarebear for the day? I have to take her shopping!"

"I mean you can take Adam for the day! But please, please, please, please?"

"Of course. Just have her home by midnight." He chuckles.

"Thank you!" she squeals and grabs my hand and rushes us out the door.

We spent almost nine hours shopping for the baby and me during the pregnancy and after. I think Fiona couldn't stand that I was using these huge band t-shirts of Eli's to wear. After those nine hours we go to 'Barnes & Noble' and get books for me, Eli, Spencer, and Seth. After that we went to eat at this Vietmanese restaurant I can't remember the name. It was delicious.

" Can I go home now?" I ask.

Fiona sighs and then nods.

"Thanks for everything Fi. This is going to help us out so much."

"Oh it's nothing I'm just super excited. I get two nephews and a niece in the same day!"

"Wait Fiona I'm having twins not triplets."

"Oh I know that. Jenna and K.C. are having a little boy. Funny thing is you guys have the same due date. Don't tell her I told you. She wanted to tell everyone tomorrow."

"Okay I won't tell."

The rest of the car ride was silent. We were both tired from all the shopping.

When got inside Eli was passed out on the couch with a pregnancy magazine on his chest. This made me smile. Adam was playing 'World of Warcraft'. He saw us walk in and grinned evily then shouted at the top of his lungs,

"Eli! Man! The Fiancé is home with a whole lot of bags!."

Eli sits up and rubs his eyes then sees me then sees the magazine and quickly hides it. I giggle.

"Oh hey….. *Yawn* Blue Eyes. Hey Fiona."

Fiona looks at me then the place where the magazine just disappeared to then starts giggling.

Eli looked confused so I said,

"You know Eli I already saw the magazine." His face flushed pink. Then he looked at all the bags that Fiona's driver was bringing in.

"Uhhh Clare isn't that a little much?"

Fiona interrupted. "Hell no! It was me who bought it. Even Clare couldn't change my mind. Neither will you!"

Eli was holding his hands up in surrender.

"Hey babe I think we should leave these two love birds alone." Adam said wrappings his arms around her waist

"Okay. Love ya Spencer. Love ya Seth. Love ya Clarebear. Love ya Eli!" She dragged Adam out the door before Eli could protest.

"Finally we are alone." Eli said bringing my mouth to his. When my heart started to accelerate I felt something move in my stomach. It hurt.

"Ow!"

"What? What's wrong?" Eli said suddenly frantic. "Are the babies fine?"

"Eli they are fine. I think they just kicked my ribs."

"You mean-"

"Mmmhmm."

"I think I should be more careful next time I kiss you that way your heart rate doesn't go up."

"Let's go upstairs and listen to music?"

"Mmmhmmm but if those kids are mine they will like my music." He said with a grin.

*1 hour later*

"No way! There is no way my kids likes classical music!" Eli shouted.

"Hey studies show that a majority of kids who listen to classical music, their brain develops better."

"Hmmmm I guess I don't want my kids to be ditsy dumb-ass people."

"Eli watch your language. We will be parents in four months!"

"Sorry I was just telling the truth. I am merely setting an example; No matter the consequence, no matter the situation, you always tell the truth. Because I really don't want mini-me's running around here."

I could barely understand what he was saying next because I was so tired.

I drifted slowly off to sleep with Eli still talking.

…..

I woke up but not really. I thought I was dreaming at first but then I realized that Eli was actually talking to someone but at the time I really didn't know who.

"I really liked this song. It always reminds me of your mom. I remember the first time I saw her. I had just ran over her glasses, yah I know weird right, well I guess her and your Aunt Ali were fighting on whether or not she should keep them… and right as I was driving by the glass flew from their hands to the ground and under my tire. Honestly I was laughing at them because of how stupid they looked fighting. But that was before I saw the whole view of your mother. She was beautiful I could hardly keep myself from drooling. Especially her eyes. Since I was staring at her eyes when I blurted out 'You have pretty eyes.' Then after that we exchanged a few words then we went our separate ways. The next day I found out she was in my English class. I remember when she walked into class to see me sitting in her seat. I remember I hated the way I felt about her so I was a cocky jerk for a little bit. I was that way until one day we were assigned as partners. When the bell rang I bumped into her in the door way as I was passing, I slowed my pace to hear what she would say. I liked what I heard. 'UUUUUGGGGHHH! Why does he have to be so infuriating!' "Yah. Yah. Clare. WE all know you're in love with Eli. This is when I truly fell in love with your mother."

I decided to let up the facade and 'wake up' and say, "Wow. I am so so so glad that Ms. Dawes put us as English partner."

"You were listening!"

"Yah it was cute. I'm

glad I woke up to that." I say with a smile. "I think you should go to bed. Come one."

"Fine I will."

_***Okay guys I am really sorry I haven't posted in couple of days. I have been busy with Stadium of Fire stuff. Anyways thanks for all the great reviews. Keep them coming. I am sorry about this chapter it is kind of boring. But I also have writers block right now so it probably won't be for a couple of days before I post chapter 6.* Chapter 6 is when Clare is 8 months pregnant so Spencer and Seth will be coming soon but with a twist. Anyways love you all. Keep the reviews coming? I need ideas.***_


	6. Take me to the Hospital

Chapter 6

I am so absolutely excited! Darcy is coming home today. I have missed her so much. Eli just barely went to pick her up from the airport.

*Doorbell*

I go to open the door. Guess who is on the other side. Emma and Spinner!

"Hey little Edwards!" Spin scoops me up into a huge hug.

"Oh My Goodness Clare! Congratulations." Emma says giving me a light hug once Spin sets me down.

"I can't believe you guys are here! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Where is this fiancé of yours?" They ask.

"Oh didn't I tell you? Darcy is coming home for a little while to help us out. And Eli just went to pick her up. They should be back in a little bit. In the meantime come in a sit."

"Okay."

"So Emma and Spinner; How are you guys doing? Last time I talked to you guys you were in Alaska or somewhere, not coming here!"

"Oh we are doing just fine. We got an email from Ali we think her name is , inviting us to your baby shower/bridal shower!" Emma says.

We sit there talking and catching up for about twenty minutes when Eli walks in with Darcy yapping his ear off.

Darcy saw me. "Oh my goodness Clarebear you picked an awesome guy. I say he is a keeper. And he is totally hot!" she said wiggling her eye brows at me.

"Darce!"

"What? It's the truth. But let's drop that subject little sis and come give me a hug and let me talk to my nephew and niece."

Eli inconspicuously had snuck over and put his arms around me.

"Hey Darce!" Emma and Spinner said.

"Oh Meh Goodness Em! Spin! What are you doing here?" Darcy runs over to them.

Eli and I get little bit of some alone time.

I could hear Em, Spin, and Darcy catching up.

*Doorbell*

"Hey Jenna, K.C., Ali,Drew, Holly J., Declan, Fiona, Adam! Come in!" Eli says.

_***Oh yah just thought I should mention this. Holly J. and Declan are back together.***_

"Hey Darcy. I haven't seen you in forever._" _K.C. says.

"Oh hey K.C. is this your fiancé? You guys are having a baby also?" Darcy says.

They nod.

"Okay Em, Spin, Darce, this is Eli, Jenna, K.C., Ali, Adam, Fiona, Holly J. of course, Declan, and Drew." I say.

They all shake hands and the next two hours getting to know each other and have fun at the baby/ bridal shower.

We were all sitting down in Eli's living room showing the videos of me at the baby class. Everyone laughing.

*Gives you Hell*

"Hello?" Eli answers.

"Oh hey mom and dad."

…

"yah. Right now."

…..

"Okay will do. Have a safe trip. Love you."

He hangs up.

"Who was that babe?" I ask.

"Mom and Dad. Just checking on us."

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned to see Fiona.

"Hey! Listen up! I have surprise for Clare and Eli!"

Everyone is watching.

Fiona hands us a key. I'm confused.

"Huh?" we say.

"It's the key to your guy's new apartment free of charge. No give backs. Don't worry I live right next door."

Everyone is clapping and giving congrats.

The babies kick. Ouch.

"Ouch!"

"Clare what's wrong?" Eli asks frantically.

"Nothing just these to seem to be having a boxing match inside of me." I say grinning.

Everyone sighs.

"Hey Clare what's the baby names?" Darcy asks.

"Spencer Michelle and Seth James." Eli says. A grin spreading across his face."

"Oh Jenna what is your baby boy's name?"

"Tristin Cade."

Everyone claps again.

An hour later everyone starts to leave.

"Before everyone leaves we have pictures for you from the ultrasounds."

Everyone gets one.

This piercing pain in my stomach has me sucking in for air.

Everyone is fussing over me.

I really don't know what is happening.

This is when I feel that my skirt is wet and Eli is staring at me with wide eyes saying."Clare? Did your….but you're not due till next week!"

"Eli get me to the hospital."

Jenna and Darcy were at my side.

Another contraction.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Hell this hurts! Stop it!"

Eli was fumbling with his keys.

"Damn it! Start Morty!"

Once Morty was running eli backed out then pushed on the gas to the hospital.

….

I really don't know what happens after that. I know I was screaming and cursing Eli. At that Eli had to laugh. I know it hurt more so then when K.C. broke up with me. I remember K.C. running after us asking if I was alright. After the most excruciating pain, the sweat, and the blood, I heard the most beautiful sound next to Eli's voice, the crying of one of my babies then the next.

They are so beautiful. Spencer with Eli's dark hair but my eyes and Seth with my reddish-brown hair and Eli's eyes. A perfect combination. They let me hold Seth first. First thing he did was grin. Not just any grin but the "Eli Grin" I giggled. Eli raised his eyebrow at me.

"He has your smirk." I smiled.

"Of course he is my son." He said with a smirk.

I let Eli hold Seth when they handed me Spencer.

The first thing she did was start sucking on my pinky.

A different voice but a recognizable voice said, "She is really beautiful. They both are."

"Mom? What-"

"Eli called me. He's a smart boy. I think he's a keeper. If you love him I will stand by your decision." I start to cry and cry.

"Oh mommy! I've missed you!"

"Wait where is dad?"

"I left your father. I found him cheating on me with his secretary."

Nobody said anything then my mom grabbed Spencer when she could tell I was going to sleep. The last thing I remember before I lost all consciousness was Eli kissing my lips saying He loves me Forever and Always.

_***I hope you guys like it I had a really liked it! Now just warning you these next chapters there is going to be a lot of a Klare vs. Eclare drama coming up. But don't worry as the title says Eclare Forever and Always.***_

_***Keep reviewing whoever sent me that review to put Emma and Spinner in thank you I actually had something to talk about for a little bit.***_

_***Love ya Guys! Xoxoxoxox***_


	7. Jenna leaves KC and tristin

Chapter 7

These past few weeks have been crazy with Spencer and Seth coming a week early and us moving into the new apartment. I decided that I will take online classes to finish high school. I told Eli that he should just stay in school, but as stubborn he is, he will do the same. He told me the only reason why he stayed in school was because of me. But I think he should. It is his senior year. Don't worry I'll get to him before this coming year ends you can count on that. I guess I should tell you Jenna had her little boy. He was 7lbs 9oz. big baby. K.C. comes over a lot. He says that Jenna sent him over to check on me and Eli watching Tristin. But I think there is something else that I am missing. I just can't quite put my finger on it.

Everybody comes over a lot. Eli and I never have some alone time. Eli says it is unbearable and mumbles a complaint every now and then. I just smile to myself.

*knock*

"Hey."

It was K.C. He looked as if he had been crying.

"K.C. what's wrong?" I ask him.

"Can I come in?"

I nod. I direct him to the couch. We sit.

"K.C. you have to tell me what's wrong. Or else I really don't know how to help you."

Silence for a couple of minutes.

"Jen-Jenna she cheated on me with her ex-boyfriend. She even left me here with  
>Tristin. She went to tour the world with her new boyfriend." K.C choked out.<p>

Wow. I thought Jenna loved K.C.

"K.C. I am so sorry." I pull him into a hug.

He hugs me tighter.

We sit like that for awhile. Just holding each other.

"I should probably get home to Tristin. Holly J. and Declan are watching him for me." He says pulling away while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay. You know K.C. , you and Tristin can just move in with us I'm sure Eli won't mind." T

This is when I heard the door open and in walked Eli with Seth. They had just gotten back from a ride.

"What won't I mind?" Eli asks giving me a kiss on the lips.

"K.C. and Tristin moving in with us. Apparently Jenna left them for her ex to tour world."

He gives me another kiss before answering with a quick nod and a 'Hell yes.'

K.C. Leaves.

Eli goes upstairs to put Seth in his bed then comes back with his smirk on his face.

"So Blue Eyes I was thinking since we're alone-" he didn't get a chance to finish because I cut him off with a long lasting kiss. When I pulled away he was full on grinning. "You read my mind." Then he went back to kissing me.

_***sorry guys for not posting in the longest time. I have Stadium of Fire dances to prepare for so sorry if this chapter isn't good. Anyways thanks all of you. Love ya! :D***_


	8. A Total Eli Goldsworthy 2nd Proposal

Chapter 8

"_You know I love you right?" I say to her. She just dips her head and blushes. "You also know I would never want you to do anything that you didn't want to. "Eli from the very start you have been this annoying, frustrating….." "So I say 'I love you' and you insult me?" She smiles " You didn't let me finish. As I was saying… and most of all you were the most smart, crazy, loving, friend I have ever had. These are the qualities that make me love you. So yes of course we are doing this. Just promise me something, don't be a total smart-ass afterwards." And with that she leaned and kissed me for the 900__th__ time (But who's counting ;) _

(Eli)

"What are you thinking?" Clare asks.

I give her a kiss.

"Hmmmm…. The time I first said 'I love you' and you insulted me. But don't you definitely made- up for it afterwards." I wiggle my eyebrows at her with a smirk.

"Eli! Not around the kids!" She whacks me upside the head.

"Ow! That's going to leave a bruise." I say rubbing my head.

"Sorry babe." She kisses me head, then slowly kisses down my face to my lips.

"Woah, Blue Eyes, you are giving the kids a mixed lesson here." Teasing I point to the play pen where Seth and Spencer were playing totally obliviously to our conversation.

She smiles. I smile and we just sit there watching them giggle and play. I can't believe it's been almost a year since they were born. Which reminds me.

"Hey Clarebear."

"Hmmm?"

"You do remember that little question I popped a little bit after I found out you had these tiny hoodlums inside of you?"

"Of course. It was one of the happiest and best days of my life, what about it?"

"Is going to happen anytime soon. You know I can propose to you again if you would like. I can make it a little be more Eli Goldsworthy."

"The fact that you are proposing again already dubs it Eli Golds-" She cuts off as I pull a ring box out from behind me.

"Eli is that-" I nod

"Oh My Gosh! Yes! Double Yes! I will say it a thousand times again! Yes I will marry you!"

"I haven't asked. So here goes nothing. Clare Dianna Edwards will you do me the honor of being my soul mate forever and always?"

She grins and pulls me into a kiss then me hear a little giggle and what sounded like 'Goo' coming from the twins.

We look there to see spencer and Seth smiling and drooling at us.

"Eli first lets be parents for a while. Since we do everything backwards."

We go to pick them up.

"Come on lets go for a walk." I say with and arm around Clare's waist and the other arm holding Spencer. 


	9. The Finale! Eclare gets married!

Chapter 9

Eli says that he wants to wait till after my graduation to get married. Ever since I got pregnant I would have never thought I would graduate as a student at Degrassi. Eli finally convinced me to go back to school and we would have Darcy watch Spence and Seth. So now I'm graduating from Degrassi in one week.

"_Remember that stink bomb you set off during the exams and I helped make sure you didn't get in trouble?" Eli asked._

"_Yah but I remember it for other reasons." I say giving him a kiss on the lips._

"_Oh right my 'French Exam' " He smirks_

"_It was our first real kiss. Not that I didn't enjoy the Romeo&Juliet one. It still didn't mean anything." I say giving him another kiss._

"_What? Of course it meant something! That kiss just made me want you more." He grins again._

_I chuckle._

**ELI POV**

I never would have thought I would see this day. I use to be the resident bad boy wherever I went. I was a heartbreaker that was until I met Clare. She was smart and beautiful. That was for sure. She was highly annoying and unreadable. That was until we became English partners and that changed everything. Now two years later we are getting married. She graduated last week, and I can't stop jumping in anticipation. This the day I can finally call Clare my wife. I know we are too young but we also were too young to have kids. Now in exactly ten minutes I will be a husband…

**Clare POV**

I can't believe this! I am so nervous… Spencer is at me feet trying to hide in my dress. It's _Vera Wang _ Ali's idea. The dress has a heart shaped top that hugs at my curves, at the hip is a purple ribbon tied there, that skirt is silk, tool, lace, and purple swirls displayed perfectly about the skirt. The bodice is lace with purple swirls displayed about. I refuse to have a train because that means virgin… and we all know that, "Virgin" is definitely not what I am. I hear a knock at my door. It's Darcy.

"Hey sis! You ready?"

I nod. All righty let's go! Oh dad couldn't make it so I guess I will be walking you down the aisle after all-" Spencer screamed. "Oh and Spencer too!" Darcy grabs my had and pulls me with here after I pick Spencer up of course.

I hear to music start, and the people stand. Ready? I think yes! Once I am out there the only person I see is Eli with his "smirk" that makes my heart melt as if it was the first time we met. I reach the altar. I give Darce and Spence a kiss before they sit down. Eli grabs my hand and we star.

The vows were not the traditional "Till death do us part" but more unique like us. "Never shall we die, for our love is everlasting" I didn't come up with that Eli did. But shhh… it's a secret. When we had said our vows the Priest said those words that have been said many times, in many ways, and in many languages, " I pronounce you Husband and Wife… You may now kiss your bride." With that he pulled me into his arms and kissed me effortlessly and passionately, there forever binding our 'Forever and Always'.


End file.
